The present invention relates to a container comprising a container body part and a front wall connected thereto. The front wall has a discharging opening which is closed by a pull tab arranged on the outer surface of the front wall and at least partly detachable therefrom. The present invention also relates to a process for applying the aforementioned pull tab to a container discharge opening in a container having a container body part and a front wall connected thereto.
German published patent application 40 14 774 describes a container consisting of a container body part and two front walls connected thereto. A discharge opening is provided in one front wall and also serves as a filling opening. The discharging opening is closed by a pull tab arranged on the outer surface of the front wall and covering a part thereof. The pull tab can be detached from the front wall, thus freeing the discharge opening so that the container contents can be poured out.
The contents of the known container flow out over the lid and the area of the circumferential border of the container body part when poured, and thereby into contact with that part of the surface which was not covered by the pull tab and therefore is not sterile.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the hygienic conditions in the discharging area of containers.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that the pull tab is extended in the area of the container body part and is arranged on the outer surface thereof, from which it is at least partly detachable.
This object has been further achieved by a process in which the pull tab is applied to the outer surface of the container body part in such a way that the pull tab is at least partly detachable therefrom.
The extended length of the pull tab in the area of the container body part increases the surface area on the outer side of the container which remains clean after opening. The above mentioned surface area corresponds to the discharge area, that is, the area on the surface of the container over which the container contents flow during pouring out.
Before the pull tab is applied, the surface area covered thereby is in a completely sterile condition. The area is sterilized again if required before the pull tab is applied. This sterile state is maintained up until the pull tab is detached before emptying the container. The container contents are thus not contaminated by impurities or bacteria during emptying.
In an advantageous embodiment, the pull tab is arranged so the drinking area on the container body part and on the front wall is covered. When the consumer drinks from the container, the mouth also comes into contact with a part of the outer sleeve surface. The drinking area is thus larger than the discharge area, over which the container contents flow while, for example, being discharged into a drinking vessel. The pull tab is advantageously arranged on the container so that, when the pull tap is detached, the entire drinking area of the container is uncovered.
The pull tab can be laid down on the outer surface of the container body part and affixed thereto. It is particularly advantageous when the pull tab is made in one piece with the front wall and forms an extension of its surface. Only the part standing out from the front wall and forming the extension of the pull tab need then be affixed to the container body part.
The pull tab can be further arranged on the container such that it is laid down on the outer surface of the front wall and affixed thereto. It is also advantageous when the pull tab is made in one piece with the container body part and forms an extension of its surface. Only the part standing out from the container body part and forming the extension of the pull tab need then be affixed to the front wall.
The attachment of the pull tab can be advantageously achieved with a heat sealing connection. This method is particularly easy and results in a good adhesive connection.
It is hereby possible for those areas to be joined together or, if required, the entire area which is to be covered, to undergo a flame treatment. The sealing properties can thus be improved, regardless of the material used. In addition, a flame treatment can have a positive effect in creating a sterile state in the area to be covered.
In one advantageous embodiment, the front wall is arranged sunk inside the container body part, so that a front edge projecting outwards is formed. The pull tab is guided over the front edge to the outer container body surface of the container body part. This embodiment is particularly practical for drinking from the container.
It is further advantageous to make the front wall and/or the container body part from cardboard or from a laminate with at least one cardboard layer. The arrangement of the pull tab according to the present invention and the resulting improvement in hygienic conditions in the discharging area is particularly practical in containers of this type.
The discharging opening can advantageously also be the filling opening. It is thereby possible to create sterile conditions in the area to be covered directly before the closing of the opening by the pull tab.
The improvement in hygienic conditions in the discharging area of containers can be maintained in a simple way by application of the process according to the present invention. The pull tab is applied to the front wall as well as to the container body part so that when detached, at least a part of the pull tab of the discharging area of the container is uncovered in a sterile state.
Various advantageous processes for applying the pull tab to the container are possible. For example, the pull tab can be applied to the container with a first section before filling, and in a later procedure to fill the container through the discharging opening, which also forms the filling opening. Thereafter the discharging opening is closed by a second section of the pull tab, which second section closes and covers the entire discharging area.
Alternatively, the pull tab can be applied close to the container before filling or after filling. In the former, the discharging opening cannot, however, also serve as a filling opening.
Before completion of the container, a part of the pull tab can also be applied to a component from which the container will be made. That is, before the container is completed, a part of the pull tab is applied to a component from which the container will be made, and thereafter adhered to the container by another part. For example, a first part of the pull tab is applied to the container body part or to a segment from which the container body part will be formed, and in a later production stage another part is affixed to the front wall.
It is also within the scope of the present invention to apply a first part of the pull tab to the front wall or to a segment which will form the front wall, and in a later procedural step to attach the other part to the container body part. The application of the first part of the pull tab occurs in that the pull tab is formed as a separate component and is affixed by the first part to the container body part or to the front wall or to a segment which will form the container body part or the front wall. Application can alternatively occur in that the pull tab is formed integrally with the container body part or with the front wall or with the segment forming either one. In both instances, the other part of the pull tab not yet applied is affixed to the container in a later production stage. It is thus possible when using a machine for the production of containers to feed segments thereto, which segments are already provided with a pull tab, whereby during or after the production of the container the pull tab is affixed thereto. It is also possible, during production, for example during or after formation of the container body part or during or after formation of the lid, to apply the pull tab and, in a later production stage, to create an adhesive connection.